


Small and Tall

by LeftoverFT



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Yoosung is Smol, and V is tall, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: They're both glad for the height difference, it only ever seemed to lead to good things.I kept getting told to write more Vsung so here it be





	

V was much bigger than him, and sometimes he'd use that to his advantage. He'd tell Yoosung that since he's taller, Yoosung should sit back and let him get the stuff from the high cabinets. Sometimes he'd take it further by using his longer limbs to trap Yoosung in unexpected, but not unwanted, hugs.

He pull him close and lean down to pepper his face with kisses, or he'd grab him and pull him away from the computer so V could wrap his arms around him and lounge on the couch.

The only disadvantage was when Yoosung was feeling flighty, when he didn't want hugs and would duck down out of V's radar. Sometimes he'd jump down to the floor, crawling away from V, knowing the older man wouldn't try to bend down that far.

Yoosung liked his height too, it was nice to have a taller boyfriend, especially one that could get everything for him when he couldn't reach it. He also liked piggyback rides, making V carry him out of bed and to the kitchen, the height giving him the ability to touch and feel the bumps on his ceiling.

It worked for both of them, V being taller, and a good bit stronger, than him. It also made for good cuddling, V curling almost protectively around Yoosung, and Yoosung enjoying the comfort and warmth from being cradled.

Overall, they both agreed the advantages outweighed the disadvantages. Having a tall boyfriend rocked, and having a short boyfriend was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo leave a request of you've got one, or ask me on tumblr at A2hstuck


End file.
